Resolve
by MaplePucks
Summary: Something's up with Papyrus and Sans doesn't like it one bit. It's just not cool to see his usually happy brother be down in the dumps. What in the world could be bothering Papyrus. It doesn't have to do with a human does it? *Brotherly love, fluff*


**Hello all!  
Well, it's been a while, I hope everyone had a good holiday! While over the holiday, I became hopelessly obsessed with Undertale. SO enjoy my first Undertale fanfiction! Hope I got the characters right. I'm a sucker for brother character.**

 **Comments are awesome!**

* * *

"Papyrus? What are you doing up, buddy?" Sans asked, rubbing his eye-sockets sleepily. His brother was sitting at the desk in his room, playing with those action figures of his. Only problem was that it was the middle of the night and he should be sleeping. Sans had seen the light from under his door when he went to grab a bottle of ketchup.

"Well, Sans, unlike you, I, the Great Papyrus, am NOT a lazybones! I have battle plans and puzzles to design! I have no time for napping!" He exclaimed, looking over to his brother.

Something was off. Papyrus shouted that in his normal voice but Sans heard it. That small bit of uncertainty and sadness. It had crept into his voice for a few weeks now, making the normally happy-go-lucky Skeleton a bit morose and a little less spunky then normal. And Sans didn't like it one bit.

He padded into the room, over to his brother and placed a boney hand on his shoulder. "Paps, c'mon. Tell your big bro what's eating ya up." He said, smiling encouragingly. Papyrus looked to him, back at his figures and then to the floor, heaving a heavy sigh.

"What if I can't catch a human? Undyne says I'm making progress, but I don't—I don't know, brother. AM I strong enough to do it? To capture a human I mean. I'm starting to think I can't." Papyrus sighed, tapping the head of a figuring and tipping it from side to side. Sans patted his back, yea, he really didn't like this. It wasn't like Papyrus.

"Hey, man. Of course ya can catch a human, I know ya can, bro. Your puzzles are hard and the traps you have set are good. You're gonna catch the human that is unfortunate to cross your path." Sans said encouragingly, smiling at him.

"That's what the flower keeps tell me too..."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, a strange, unusually—even for a yellow flower—happy flower has been telling me the same thing you did, brother. He says I can do it if I try harden, if I become more determined to capture a human, I'm sure to." He explained. But when he did, Sans felt the shudder go through Papyrus. Something about that flower unnerved his brother, and that was saying a lot as Papyrus didn't get scared easily. Sans growled, knowing exactly who it was.

"You listen to me, Papy. I don't want ya talking to no flower any more. Not that one. Yea, the echo flowers on the way to Undyne's are fine, but just no more yellow ones. I don't care how nice they seem ta be. No more yellow flowers." He said, seriously. When he spook seriously, Papyrus always listened. Because it didn't happen very often. The tall Skeleton looked disappointed.

"But, Sans, that flower has been giving very helpful advice to help capture the human. H-he helped me with an idea for a gauntlet on the bridge-"

Sans gave him a warning look, which he knew would intimidate his brother. He hated using it, Papyrus was always a little scared of him afterward but he had to. He just had to. It was for his well being, his safety.

"Oh...alright then, Sans. I won't listen to the flower any more. But what will I do! Undyne will be very hard on me until I capture a human, if a human ever comes. I want—I NEED to be able to capture them!"

There is was. That's what Papyrus was really worried about, not if he could catch a human. He was worried about if he would ever get the chance to capture one. He was losing hope, Papyrus was losing resolve, and Sans couldn't stand by that. He smiled now and pulled on him, pulling him out of the chair.

"C'mon, let's go get ya some spaghetti and send ya off to bed. A human will fall, I promise ya. But ya don't need ta be worrying about that right now. You just need ta be prepared when the human does fall." He said leading him out of the room down to the kitchen.

Sans pushed his taller brother into the chair and went to the fridge pulling out some freshly made pasta for his brother. While he was there, he grabbed the bottle of ketchup he didn't finish and brought the items back over to the table. He set the plate down in front of his brother, and plopped down into the chair beside him. Papyrus sighed, picking up his fork and stabbing it into his pasta.

"Sans, you really think a human will come and that I...I will be able to catch them?" He asked timidly, twirling the pasta around his fork. Sans smiled and gave him a wink and thumbs up.

"Totally, bro! You'll capture a human, Undyne is gonna be super happy with ya and you'll be put on Royal Guard for sure! Don't ya worry about it, Papy. Just be ready for when it does happen, okay?" He asked, smiling and taking a swig of the ketchup.

Papyrus instantly lifted and flung the fork into the air, making the noodles fly everywhere. "YES! I, the Great Papyrus, will capture the seventh human! King Asgore will be able to break the barrier! Then, THEN us monster will be able live above! With all the humans! Nyeh heh heh!" He laughed, clearly feeling a lot better, Sans was glad to see that.

"There ya go, bro. Now eat your pasta and get back up ta bed. Need your sleep for training." He said, smiling at his awesome brother. He was a skeleton that should never be down in the dumps for any reason. It just wasn't natural.

After a while, Papyrus looked over to Sans, smiling fondly. "Thank you, Sans. You are always there when I need you. I couldn't ask for a better brother, even if you prefer crosswords over junior jumble." He smiled. Sans shrugged.

"What can I say, no bones about it, crosswords is better." He laughed at his own pun.

"SANS!"


End file.
